<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yo los declaro marido y Menma by ShikiDark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497472">Yo los declaro marido y Menma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark'>ShikiDark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Charasuke, Family Drama, Fluff and Humor, Lemon, M/M, MenChara - Freeform, Romance, Yaoi, menma - Freeform, naruto - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un matrimonio había llegado a su fin desde hacía unos cuantos años, pero el supuesto instinto maternal había hecho reflexionar a cierta madre y puesto en apuros al padre. Una decisión precipitada y cierta boca floja los metió en un problema aún más grande, uno que confundía sus corazones y les hacía cuestionar la sinceridad de la amistad que compartieron hasta el momento.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Menma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yo los declaro marido y Menma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y sólo la historia es de mi autoría.</p><p>Es una adaptación de la película “yo los declaro marido y Larry”. </p><p>Parte del reto mensual MCM. Enero: adaptación de una película</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CAP 1: Chispa</p><p> </p><p>El aire completamente seco invadía sus pulmones mientras el calor amenazaba con abrasar sus cansados cuerpos. El trabajo de bomberos no era nada sencillo, pero sí vital para la supervivencia de varias personas. Muchos no se atreverían a realizar tal acto. Estar rodeados del fuego y batirse contra los indomables flamas no era precisamente el trabajo ideal, pero existían quienes lo hacían. En el grupo encargado del actual incendio, había uno particularmente temerario. Alguien sin miedo al infierno desatado en la tierra, como solían llamarle cada vez que entraban a un edificio en llamas. La esperanza era su única acompañante, pues en los peores momentos, sentían el abandono del mismísimo Dios. Avanzar y no retroceder. Salvar a los civiles y jamás titubear ante ningún imprevisto. No existía palabra de aliento capaz de calmar el arrepentimiento en ellos cuando una vida se perdía. Por ello su trabajo era lo más impecable posible.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Una pequeña chispa es capaz de iniciar la más grande llamarada"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>―¡Rápido por aquí! ―Gritó Menma a sus compañeros guiándolos hacia el origen de los gritos. El edificio departamental ardía casi en su totalidad y muchos seguían atrapados en sus hogares.</p><p>―¿Dónde está Uchiha? ―Preguntó el jefe de escuadrón al no verlo con su compañero.</p><p>―¡Se ha adelantado como siempre! ―Gritó antes de usar su hacha para cortar y mover algunos restos de techo que cubrían su camino―. ¡Iré a apoyarlo!</p><p>―¡Espera! Es peligroso ―pidió el jefe Yamato sin éxito alguno. No había forma de detenerlo cuando ya estaba tan alejado.</p><p>Menma no acató ninguna orden de retirada. Él era una persona seria, relativamente introvertida y con algunos problemas de empatía hacia los demás. Acostumbraba evitar conversaciones más allá de lo necesario y nunca tuvo reparo en decirle a sus compañeros sus errores. Sin embargo, when entraba a un sitio peligroso se mostraba lo realmente noble y entregado a la causa que era. Todos le tenían mucho respeto y admiración, pues nunca defraudaría ni dejaría atrás a nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia.</p><p>Era bastante disciplinado consigo mismo, incluso llegando a ser duro. A pesar de que tenía amplios amplios en la mayoría de las ramas en que se desempeñaba, fracasaba estrepitosamente en lo que se refería a relaciones humanas. Muchas veces era incapaz de comprender las acciones impulsivas de los demás, o incluso de entender sus propias reacciones ante una situación incómoda. Estar con Charasuke era un predicamento porque ni lo podía entender, ni predecir lo que haría. Es por eso que siempre se preocupaba por demás cuando comenzaban a trabajar. No le gustaban las personas cobardes, mentirosas o que se dejaban vencer fácilmente. Siempre había tenido claro que el que persevera, alcanza. Empero, pese a admirar la valentía de su compañero en su empeño por ayudar a las víctimas, también temía por su seguridad.</p><p>―¡Menma! ―gritó desde uno de los departamentos―. ¡Hay un herido! ¡Ayúdame a sacarlos! ―pidió mientras usaba el extintor para mantener las llamas a raya.</p><p>―¡Voy enseguida! ―avisó mientras usaba algunas mantas húmedas para cubrir a los damnificados―. Esto evitará que se quemen mientras salimos ―explicó serio dándoles un medio abrazo para guiarlos.</p><p>Mientras tuvieran las mantas cubriéndolos se reduciría el riesgo de las quemaduras e igualmente parte de la visión. Una bastante dificultada por el humo y el intenso calor, dañino para sus ojos. Menma al llevar su casco y protección para su rostro podía guiarlos sin exponerse demasiado y por ello iba al frente. Fue sacando a las personas que eran capaces de moverse, mientras su compañero intentaba armar unas muletas improvisadas para que el herido se pusiera de pie. Tenía una pierna lastimada, probablemente eran quemaduras de tercer grado. La atención médica debía proporcionársele de inmediato o podría perder la pierna.</p><p>―Oye, ¿cómo te llamas? ―preguntó el bombero de cabellos oscuros―. Yo soy Uchiha Charasuke ―se presentó con una sonrisa.</p><p>Vio al herido estar a punto de desmayarse y por ello buscaba una excusa para hacerlo hablar. Era la mejor manera que conocía para calmarlo en esa situación tan complicada y a la vez evitar que se desmayara. Si llegaba a dormirse, podría intoxicarse con el humo y morir sin que se diera cuenta. Charasuke, a diferencia de Menma, era una persona extrovertida en apariencia. Es decir, se mostraba abierto a muchos temas que para algunos serían incómodos, pero eran pocas las personas con las que tenía la confianza suficiente como para contarles sus aspectos más profundos. No esperaba nada de nadie, a veces ni de sí mismo, y prefería “vivir el momento” y preocuparse después. Aun cuando no era exigente consigo mismo, sus habilidades de Uchiha y su destreza física lo colocaban a la par de Menma. A veces, dudaba sobre sus decisiones, lo que no lo convertía en alguien inseguro, sino en una persona que era capaz de empatizar con la inseguridad y miedos de los demás. No sólo era coqueto, sino que sabía cómo hablar con la gente y qué debía decir para que se sintieran mejor. No le servía con todos y mucho menos, cuando llegaba a ponerse nervioso.</p><p>―Mi nombre es Kakashi ―respondió el herido cojeando mientras intentaba caminar con aquellas muletas.</p><p>―Muy bien, Kakashi estamos a punto de salir de este lugar ―comentó Uchiha mientras veía un pequeño espacio libre de escombros por donde tendrían que salir―. Este es el primer día del resto de tu vida ―dijo con una enorme sonrisa tras ver los restos de espuma del extintor, posiblemente de Menma.</p><p>―No entiendo ―confesó el mayor mareado y aturdido haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no estorbar al bombero. Uchiha quitaba los escombros y aseguraba terreno para que no diera algún paso en falso.</p><p>―Es lo que le digo a todas las personas que rescató antes de pedirles que me inviten un postre ―bromeó ocultando su preocupación por la fragilidad de la estructura.</p><p>Caminaron a través de los pasillos en llamas y con un último esfuerzo consiguieron salir del lugar. Agradeció enormemente el trabajo de Menma abriendo el camino usando su extintor. Había sido bastante complicado, pero en esa ocasión no se lamentaron bajas. Por el horario del incendio, la mayoría de los menores de edad estaban en la escuela y los adultos en sus respectivos trabajos. Quienes quedaban eran personas mayores, amas de casa o niños que aún no alcanzaban la edad escolar. El grupo de personas más vulnerables estaban reunidos. Tras el rescate se mostraron muy agradecidos, incluyendo a la familia de cada uno, pues se les avisó por teléfono el hospital al que eran trasladados para revisión.</p><p>―Eso ha salido muy bien ―comentó Charasuke quitándose el casco antes de sacudirse el cabello.</p><p>―¡De milagro! ―regañó Uzumaki mientras le daba un leve golpe en la cabeza a su mejor amigo―. ¡Fue arriesgado y pudiste haber muerto! ―reclamó al no haber sido esperado.</p><p>―Si no lo hacía aquellas personas habrían quedado atrapadas. Tú sabes lo difícil que es abrirse paso desde afuera ―explicó sobándose el golpe recibido.</p><p>―Lo sé, pero aun así… ―intentó reclamar.</p><p>―Oh vamos. Te lo compensaré ―dijo Charasuke abrazando por el cuello a su amigo.</p><p>―¿Seguro? ―cuestionó Uzumaki mientras lo veía de reojo con una leve sonrisa.</p><p>―Seguro. Tú pídeme lo que quieras y te lo cumpliré ―ofreció sabiendo más o menos lo que llegaría a pedirle―. Te lo prometo.</p><p>―En ese caso ven el fin de semana al parque y trae a tu primo Sasuke ―pidió jalando la mejilla de Uchiha.</p><p>―Le alegrará ir a jugar con Naru-chan ―respondió con su típico guiño del ojo y radiante sonrisa.</p><p>Tras esa breve conversación subieron nuevamente al camión de bomberos para regresar a la estación. Charasuke no perdió tiempo de saludar a todas las hermosas mujeres que se cruzaran en su camino. Siendo correspondido por la mayoría. Era habitual verlo lleno de papeles y tarjetas con números de celular de las chicas cortejadas, llamadas “<em>koneko-chans</em>” por él. Lo malo era que no podía concertar ninguna cita con ellas para ese fin de semana. Si iba a ir a visitar al hijo de Menma, lo mejor era no hacer planes que posiblemente tuviera que cancelar. Muchas veces cayó en los chantajes de Naruto y terminó pasando la noche en su casa viendo películas o jugando videojuegos hasta la noche. Para ser un mocoso de tan sólo siete años sabía bien como comprarlo. El resto de su día fue bastante calmado y sin más altercados en el trabajo. Al terminar, regresó a su departamento de soltero y se dejó caer en el sofá antes de llamar a su querido primo mayor.</p><p>―¿Itachi? ―preguntó desde su celular esperando contestación.</p><p>―<em>Hola, hermanito</em> ―saludó muy animado. Cosa que sólo sucedía cuando era él o Sasuke quienes le hablaban―. ¿<em>A qué se debe tu llamada?</em> ―cuestionó con una sonrisa imposible de ver por el menor.</p><p>―Quería saber si Sasuke tiene planes para mañana ―respondió muy directo como siempre―. Yo estaba pensando en…</p><p>―<em>Justamente te íbamos a llamar por eso. Mi padre salió de viaje de negocios y yo estaré todo el día con un proyecto de la empresa. ¿Te podrías hacer cargo de Sasuke hasta la noche?</em> ―preguntó Itachi sin dejarlo terminar su frase.</p><p>―Seguro, pasaré a buscarlo temprano ―aceptó con un leve toque de decepción en su voz―. ¿Te molesta si llevó a mi primo al parque a jugar con el hijo de Menma?</p><p>―<em>No, claro que no</em> ―concedió Itachi su permiso sin ninguna objeción―. <em>Sabes que ellos son buenos amigos como tú y Menma. No tienes que pedirme permiso cada vez que te llevas a mi hermanito. Confió en tu juicio</em> ―comentó Itachi con un aire de orgullo.</p><p>―Es mejor avisarte para evitar problemas ―recordó Charasuke con desgana mientras rodaba en su sofá.</p><p>―<em>Te espero mañana, hermanito</em> ―despidió el mayor sonando apurado por cortar.</p><p>―Nos… ―dijo el moreno sin poder terminar su frase, ya que el sonido de que la llamada se había cortado era todo lo que oía―. Típico ―bufó de mala gana.</p><p>Rodó un rato por su sofá dándole vueltas a algunos pensamientos que prefería enterrar en su mente. Cuando su mente y su cuerpo llegaron a su límite se quedó dormido en ese mismo sitio. En una mala postura que a la mañana siguiente se cobró un fuerte dolor de cuello y espalda. Notó el sol demasiado alto. Era mediodía y él aseguró ir temprano por Sasuke. Se vistió a prisas y fue en su busca. No intercambió muchas palabras con Itachi antes de irse, pues también iba retrasado por su culpa y no dudó en recordárselo. Su primo tenía el ceño fruncido por su irresponsabilidad al no asistir temprano como prometió. Empero, Sasuke no le dijo nada sólo por no querer perderse su tarde junto a su mejor amigo. No lo diría en voz alta, pero sí quería pasar el día con él y su dormilón primo lo estaba retrasando. ¡Un Uchiha jamás llegaba tarde! Sin más distracciones fueron rumbo al lugar acordado.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Una pareja caminaba tranquilamente por el parque mientras el hombre fumaba y la chica tan sólo reía por la conversación que mantenían juntos. Aun teniendo el cigarrillo consumido solamente hasta la mitad, lo arrojó al pasto sin consideración alguna. Siguió hablando con una sonrisa cariñosa dedicada a su acompañante. Sin embargo, su paseo se vio interrumpido por un chorro de agua directo en la cara.</p><p>―Está mal arrojar cigarrillos al suelo ―regañó un pequeño niño rubio mientras lo apuntaba con su pistola de agua―. Eso puede provocar un incendio y estamos en medio de un parque para niños ttebayo.</p><p>―El Dobe tiene razón, eso no se hace ―secundó un niño moreno de la misma edad que el primero apuntándolo con una pistola de agua similar.</p><p>―¿De qué demonios están hablando, mocosos fastidiosos? ―cuestionó visiblemente enojado el hombre tras ser mojado por el ataque del moreno―. Les diré a sus padres que están faltándole al respeto a los adultos.</p><p>―No hace falta que me lo diga ―interrumpió un azabache muy parecido al pequeño blondo―. Si tiene algún problema con mi hijo por evitar que, por su descuido, se inicie fuego en el parque, dígamelo ―habló Menma apareciendo detrás de los menores.</p><p>Los niños dejaron de apuntar al adulto y corrieron a esconderse tras las piernas del mayor. Desde su cómodo y seguro lugar le sacaron la lengua con burla. Se sabían respaldados por el adulto, así que sonrieron con travesura. El hombre veía la actitud seria y algo amenazante del recién llegado. Ese rostro duro e inexpresivo causó silencio a las protestas que estaba por profesar por lo hecho contra él, por su “inofensivo” cigarrillo. Estuvo a punto de decir algo por las burlas y muecas de los niños, mas se detuvo. No se veía como una buena idea armar pleito. Su acompañante podría verse en una situación desagradable de hacerlo.</p><p>―Bueno… ―resolvió resignándose a la fuerza―. No creo que tengamos que seguir discutiendo esto ―aceptó cerrando los ojos en un intento de controlar su mal genio―, pero dígales que no anden por ahí arrojando agua a los demás ―pidió de la forma más respetuosa posible. Ahorrándose expresar los insultos en su mente.</p><p>―No lo harían si usted no hubiera arrojado un cigarrillo encendido al suelo ―respondió Uzumaki mirándolo de mala manera―. Es indebido en vía pública y más aun estando en un parque para niños. Da mal ejemplo y se corre riesgo de iniciar un fuego descontrolado.</p><p>La mueca de aquel hombre se torció en un gesto de ira contenida. Lo estaban haciendo quedar como un incompetente frente a la chica con la que estaba en una cita. De no ser por su deseo de darle una buena impresión no le importaría tanto contenerse. Pensando en ella, rápidamente se giró buscándola con la mirada, ya que no la había escuchado emitir alguna opinión y quería asegurarse de salvar su fachada ante ella. Empero, cuando al fin la encontró, estaba hablando con un joven de cabellos oscuros que le estaba regalando una rosa. No era necesario ser un genio para ver la coquetería descarada de ese recién llegado.</p><p>―¡Hey, tú! ―llamó enojado acercándose a donde estaban esos dos―. ¿Qué le estás diciendo a mi novia?</p><p>―Sólo le regalaba una hermosa rosa a una bella gatita ―respondió Uchiha sin perder su sonrisa.</p><p>―¿Quién te crees para llamarla así? ―preguntó ofendido de que se tomara esas confianzas con su cita.</p><p>―¡Alto! ―ordenó ella mirándolo con reproche―. No me molesta que me diga “gatita” si se trata de Charasuke-sama ―intervino con un notorio sonrojo en la cara.</p><p>―Oh me siento tan honrado de recibir tal honor ―dijo sujetándola suavemente por su mentón―. Tal vez podríamos vernos en la noche.</p><p>―¡Charasuke! ―llamó Uzumaki mirándolo de mala manera―. Ya vámonos. Deja de perder el tiempo con tus ligues de una noche.</p><p>―¿De una noche? ―preguntó la joven entre confundida y enojada―. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso, Charasuke-sama? ―interrogó mientras colocaba las manos en su propia cintura, haciendo una forma similar a la de una jarra.</p><p>―Nada, nada debemos irnos ―respondió nervioso mientras le daba la mano al niño azabache.</p><p>El menor era idéntico a él, tal era la similitud de las características físicas de ambos que cualquiera diría que era su hijo. Así como el rubio más pequeño era una copia idéntica a Menma. Estos últimos iban de la mano al igual que los azabaches a su lado.</p><p>―Arruinaste mi cita de esta noche, Menma ―se quejó Uchiha mirándolo de mala manera.</p><p>―Tenías que ayudarme a vigilar a los niños y te fuiste tras la primera falda en tu camino ―regañó con esos ojos azules entrecerrados de molestia.</p><p>―Te estoy ayudando ―se defendió Uchiha mientras se encogía de hombros.</p><p>―No es cierto ―intervino Sasuke mirándolo desde abajo―. Estabas de baboso como siempre ―reclamó con un puchero.</p><p>―Estamos hablando los adultos, Sasuke ―habló el joven de ojos oscuros mirándolo con cierto reproche―. Es de mala educación meterte en donde no te llaman.</p><p>―¿Y cómo se le dice a pedirle una cita a una chica con novio? ―cuestionó Sasuke con ironía.</p><p>Naruto soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver como su mejor amigo molestaba al mayor. A él le gustaba mucho estar con los Uchiha por momentos así. Generalmente discutían o peleaban por tonterías como esa y ver a un adulto de veinticinco años discutiendo con un niño de siete, era entretención pura para los Uzumaki. Y más cuando era el más pequeño el que dejaba sin respuestas al mayor. Charasuke intentó replicar, mas tenía a Menma presente. Era demasiado estricto con respecto a las palabras que podían decirse frente a su hijo Naruto. Según él, para que no copiara palabras inapropiadas y fuera vulgar al hablar.</p><p>―¡Teme! ―llamó el pequeño rubio mientras señalaba un puesto de helados frente a ellos―. Vamos por un helado ttebayo.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Tanto que no me deja decir groserías y ahí va su hijo diciendo bastardo a mi primo. Además tiene esa rara muletilla que no sé de dónde la sacó”</em> . Pensó Charasuke mientras sacaba la billetera de su pantalón y les daba unos billetes a los niños.</p><p>―Tengan ―dijo dándole el dinero a Sasuke―. Y tráeme uno a mí ―pidió guiñándole un ojo.</p><p>―No te prometo nada ―respondió con burla el menor antes de correr a comprar.</p><p>―¡Espérame, Teme! ―gritó enojado el rubio al ser dejado atrás.</p><p>Con ambos niños lejos y distraídos, Charasuke se dispuso a hablar. Caminó detrás de Menma al verlo ir hacia una banca. Eso no le estaba gustando. Si buscaba donde sentarse era porque la cosa iba para largo o era algo difícil de procesar. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro y Uchiha esperó pacientemente a que el otro expresara su tormento. Sin embargo, lo notó serio. Mirando en silencio a su hijo comprando el helado, pues desde su lugar no los perdían de vista. Siguió dándole su tiempo, pero su paciencia le jugó en contra. Ya no soportando más ese mutismo y suspenso, decidió darle un pequeño incentivo.</p><p>―¿Para qué me llamaste, Menma? ―cuestionó el azabache mirándolo de reojo.</p><p>Extendió sus brazos y abrió sus piernas adoptando una postura completamente relajada. A diferencia de Uzumaki, quien estaba con sus rodillas juntas y las manos formando puños sobre sus piernas. Soltó un largo suspiro y al fin tomó una valor para hablar.</p><p>―Tengo problemas con Hinata ―comentó sin rodeos.</p><p>―¿No se habían divorciado hace unos qué? ¿Tres, cuatro años? ―cuestionó intentando hacer memoria de aquel suceso.</p><p>―Cuatro años ―confirmó Uzumaki soltando un suspiro mientras una de sus manos iba detrás de su propia cabeza―. Creía que era real aquel “nunca volverán a saber de mí”.</p><p>―¿Y qué quiere? ―preguntó Charasuke inclinándose un poco hacia su mejor amigo intentando verle la cara―. ¿Acaso planeas volver con ella? ―interrogó con los labios apretados. Esa mujer le desagradaba enormemente desde hacía varios años.</p><p>―No ―negó Menma de inmediato―, pero al parecer ella tiene otros planes. Quiere llevarse a Naruto ―expresó preocupado. Pocas veces Menma se permitía mostrarse vulnerable, pero su mejor amigo nunca había actuado de alguna forma perjudicial contra él o su hijo. Pese a sus peleas, Uchiha era alguien de confianza.</p><p>―¡¿Qué?! ―exclamó alterado. Sus facciones se endurecieron mostrando lo  enojado que se encontraba―. ¿Qué se cree esa para venir por Naru-chan luego de abandonar al pobre a su suerte?</p><p>―Estoy preocupado por lo que pueda suceder ―admitió ocultando su rostro tras sus propias manos, las cuales estaban unidas con los dedos entrelazados.</p><p>―¡Ella los abandonó! ¡A ti y a Naru-chan! ―protestó en voz alta cruzándose de brazos―. Yo puedo salir de testigo si así lo necesitas ―ofreció con amabilidad para sacar a su amigo del apuro.</p><p>No obstante, Charasuke desconocía las leyes relacionadas a la tenencia de los hijos de una pareja que decide terminar su matrimonio. Cuando los padres se divorcian, el decreto de divorcio especificaba con quién vivirían los hijos y las circunstancias según las cuales el otro padre los visitaría. A menudo los padres hacían estos arreglos entre ellos mismos, ya sea de forma completamente voluntaria o con la ayuda de sus abogados o de un mediador. Sin embargo, cuando no podían tomar una decisión o cuando los padres solteros no podían acordar quién tendría la custodia de su hijo, la corte podía intervenir y tomar una decisión basada en el mejor interés del menor. En el caso del Menma, no fue necesaria la intervención de un mediador. Todo fue arreglado entre sus abogados y ellos sólo se limitaron a firmar los papeles.</p><p>A ellos se les había explicado los distintos tipos de custodia existentes. Las posibilidades fueron varias, pero Hyuga mostró poco interés en tener algo relacionado al rubio menor. Aun así, él consultó nuevamente a su abogado cuales eran esos tipos de custodia por si Hinata pedía alguna de ellas. Necesitaba estar alerta y saber a lo que se enfrentaría.</p><p>Una opción era la custodia física y legal. En la mayoría de las situaciones, se le concedía al padre/madre con el que el menor vivió la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, a menudo el padre en custodia compartía la "custodia legal" del menor con el padre que no tiene la custodia física. La "custodia legal" incluía el derecho a tomar decisiones sobre la educación del menor, su religión, su atención médica y otras cuestiones importantes.</p><p>Custodia compartida fue con la que más había insistido su ex suegro. Aun recordaba su terquedad frente al tema. La razón por la que insistió en ello era porque el menor pasaría aproximadamente la misma cantidad de tiempo con ambos padres. Hiashi estaba a favor de este arreglo, bajo la justificación de que eso disminuiría el sentimiento de pérdida que podía experimentar Naruto cuando sus padres se divorciaron. Los críticos, sin embargo, decían que lo mejor para el menor era tener un hogar base, y que se le permitiera a Hinata que visitara libremente a su hijo. Debido a que la custodia compartida requería un alto grado de cooperación entre los padres, las cortes se rehusaban a solicitarla, a menos que ambos padres estuvieran de acuerdo y demostraran su capacidad de tomar decisiones en conjunto y cooperar en pos del bienestar del menor. Completamente rechazado por Hyuga a causa de esto último y Menma no sería quien luchara por lo contrario.</p><p>De la custodia dividida ni siquiera se habló, ya que por suerte Naruto era hijo único. En resumidas cuentas, era en la que un padre tiene la custodia de uno o más hijos y el otro padre tiene la custodia de los otros. Sin embargo, las cortes buscaban no separar a los hermanos al emitir las órdenes de custodia. Agradeció infinitamente tener sólo uno, pues no imaginaba dejar a un hijo suyo en manos de su ex esposa.</p><p>―Yo creí tener todo zanjado con ella ―habló Menma, pero al ver que los menores se estaban acercando tuvo que silenciarse―. Después seguimos hablando de esto.</p><p>―¡Papá! ―llamó el pequeño rubio mientras llegaba con dos helados en sus manos―. Apúrate con tu helado. Se derrite ttebayo ―avisó mostrándole su mano manchada con helado derretido.</p><p>―Muchas gracias ―dijo Menma usando la servilleta para limpiarle la mano.</p><p>―Aquí está el tuyo ―anunció Sasuke mostrándole el suyo a su primo―. Tuve que tomar medidas.</p><p>―Esto apenas si es el cono. ¿Dónde quedó el resto de mi helado? ―preguntó Charasuke haciéndole un puchero.</p><p>―Tuve que tomar ciertas medidas cuando empezó a derretirse ―repitió con seriedad.</p><p>―Se lo comió porque el muy bastardo es un goloso ttebayo ―acusó Naruto señalándolo con su dedo índice.</p><p>―Si no lo hubiera comido se habría derretido en mi mano como el tuyo ―señaló con prepotencia mientras le regalaba una media sonrisa―. Y yo no soy un niño sucio como tú ―dijo sacándole la lengua.</p><p>―¡No soy sucio, Teme! ―protestó el rubio con intención de ir a pelear con su mejor amigo.</p><p>―Ya, ya ―pidió Charasuke mientras alzaba en brazos a Sasuke―. Es tarde y a ustedes los esperan para cenar ―avisó sonriendo con cariño a su pequeño primo.</p><p>―No quiero ir a casa ―protestó Sasuke haciendo un puchero mientras se aferraba a la ropa de su primo―. ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche con el Dobe, digo Naruto? ―pidió mirándolo a los ojos, fingiendo estar al borde del llanto. Todo fuera por imitar correctamente al gato con botas de aquella película infantil.</p><p>―Sí, déjalo quedarse, por favor ―pidió el rubio también jalando la ropa del mayor de los Uchiha también.</p><p>―Pero yo no puedo darte permiso… ―intentó hacerles entender a los menores.</p><p>―Si tú eres quien se queda también, seguro me dejan ―insistió aún más Sasuke.</p><p>Uzumaki miró divertido a su mejor amigo lidiando con los niños. Mentalmente contó en retroceso desde el cinco hasta el uno y…</p><p>―¿Itachi? ―preguntó Charasuke al celular cuando atendieron su llamada―. ¿Puedes avisarle a tu padre que Sasuke quiere quedarse en casa de su amigo? Sí, Naru-chan ―asintió mientras rodaba los ojos y soltaba un bufido―. Sí, yo también me quedo. No, no es un secuestro ―advirtió frunciendo el ceño―. ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo, comadreja! ―gritó antes de cortar la llamada.</p><p>―Veo que te dio permiso de quedarte a dormir ―comentó Uzumaki cruzado de brazos viendo a su amigo seguir maldiciendo a su primo.</p><p>―Sí ―asintió aun fastidiado.</p><p>―¡Gracias, Chara! ―exclamó Sasuke mientras abrazaba su pierna, único lugar al que llegaba con su corta estatura.</p><p>―Sí, gracias ―se unió el niño de ojos azules antes de agregar―. Prostipirugolfo.</p><p>―¿Qué dijiste? ―cuestionó el aludido mirándolo con una sonrisa forzada intentando no gritarle de mala manera.</p><p>―Papá te dice así todo el tiempo ttebayo ―explicó Naruto sonriendo inocentemente.</p><p>―Seguro ni siquiera sabes lo que significa ―picó el moreno más joven riéndose de su amigo.</p><p>―Sí sé ―contradijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos―. Y no te voy a decir que significa.</p><p>―No necesito que me lo digas, yo también sé lo que es ―mintió Sasuke para no perder contra su amigo.</p><p>Charasuke dirigió su mirada al responsable de aquella palabra. Ni siquiera necesitaba preguntar de donde aprendió aquello. Su mejor amigo siempre se había quejado de su poca seriedad para mantener una relación estable. En su defensa siempre le sacó en cara su fallido matrimonio. ¿Para qué quería casarse si podría terminar como Menma? Con ello conseguía alejarlo de sus asuntos amorosos. Uzumaki debía aprender a no involucrarse tanto en sus decisiones cuando ni siquiera Itachi era tan persistente.</p><p>―Papá ―llamó Naruto mirando al mencionado. Cuando captó su atención señaló un puesto donde vendían globos―. ¿Podemos ir a comprar uno?</p><p>―Claro ―respondió Uzumaki sin ninguna contradicción.</p><p>―¡Gracias ttebayo! ―dijo antes de sujetar la mano de Sasuke y guiarlo hacia los globos―. Te compraré uno si te portas bien, Teme.</p><p>―No hables así, Dobe.</p><p>Había una fila bastante larga, lo cual haría que la espera fuera bastante prolongada. Charasuke miró de reojo a su mejor amigo por haberle dado ese permiso al menor. Seguían teniéndolos a la vista, pero a una distancia donde si no gritaban, no serían escuchados.</p><p>―Les dejaste ir para hablarme de algo, ¿cierto? ―preguntó serio. El asunto de la madre de Naruto lo tenía a él mismo algo nervioso y preocupado.</p><p>―Hace un rato nos interrumpieron ―respondió con calma.</p><p>―¿Y bien?</p><p>―Sabes lo sucedido con Hinata, estuviste en mi boda ―le recordó de manera amarga.</p><p>―Sí, ¿y? ―interrogó Charasuke mientras ladeaba la cabeza sin entender del todo lo sucedido―. ¿Acaso debo testificar su abandono de hogar?</p><p>―Tengo la custodia exclusiva, pero…</p><p>―¿Eso no significa que lo relacionado a tu hijo es sólo, pura y exclusivamente asunto tuyo?</p><p>Menma explicó de manera concisa la custodia que poseía. Un padre con custodia física y legal exclusiva tenía todos los derechos en cuanto al niño. Los arreglos de custodia exclusiva eran poco frecuentes y, por lo general, se limitaban a las situaciones en las cuales un padre presentaba conductas inapropiadas o era incapaz de responsabilizarse por su hijo. Por ejemplo, debido a que era adicto a las drogas o porque había evidencias de que abusó del menor. En casos de custodia exclusiva, el otro padre (también conocido como “sin custodia") no tenía derecho a la custodia física ni legal, pero podía tener derecho a visitar a su hijo (aunque pueda que esas visitas sean supervisadas, especialmente en situaciones que implican violencia doméstica o abuso de menores). Por ejemplo, la madre y el padre se divorciaron debido a que el padre era adicto a las drogas. La madre solicita y se le concede la custodia exclusiva del menor. Esto significa que únicamente la madre tiene la autoridad legal para decidir los asuntos clave relacionados con la crianza del menor y que este vivirá únicamente con ella. El padre sólo podría tener derecho a visitarlo. En el caso de Menma y Hinata su divorcio fue un simple trámite legal al igual que lo fue su matrimonio en sí. No tuvieron una pelea legal por la custodia de Naruto. Simplemente se firmaron unos papeles. Tras dejar su nombre en tinta, Hyuga se marchó para nunca volver. Al menos eso había dado a entender al inicio.</p><p>―Ella es la madre biológica y no ha dado motivos para prohibirle ver a Naruto ―le recordó Menma mostrando cierta amargura―. He hablado con varios consultores legales y todos concuerdan en que existe un riesgo alto de perder la custodia exclusiva.</p><p>Si bien antes la preferencia del guardián primario parecía otra forma de concederle la custodia a las madres, como cada vez más hombres compartían las responsabilidades de los hijos, esta preferencia ya no necesariamente favorecía a las madres. Siendo tan evidente que ambos padres no han compartido la responsabilidad de Naruto por igual, pues sólo Menma se hizo cargo de sus necesidades, la corte se volcó al estándar de "mejor interés" al determinar la custodia del menor. Fue de esa manera en la que todo se había “resuelto”. Por ello no entendía los pensamientos de Hyuga. ¿Qué la incitó a volver?</p><p>―Creía que la custodia había sido decidida y era irrevocable ―comentó Charasuke un tanto perdido. Oyó toda la explicación sobre las distintas custodias, pero no acababa de entenderlas.</p><p>―No, eso quedó resuelto ―respondió Menma mirándolo seriamente―. Sin embargo, nuestro trabajo es muy peligroso y no sabemos cuándo podemos morir.</p><p>―Es la vida que elegimos, proteger a las personas que son víctimas del fuego ―le recordó sin rastro alguno de arrepentimiento.</p><p>―Si yo llegara a perder la vida, Naruto terminaría rápidamente en manos de Hinata ―soltó haciéndole entender a su amigo su preocupación―. Ella está apelando al riesgo de mi trabajo y que necesita estar cerca “por si hace falta”.</p><p>―¡¿Cómo?! ―exclamó Uchiha encontrando aquello ilógico―. ¡No tiene derecho a exigir eso! ―reclamó el azabache.</p><p>―Es su derecho como madre biológica, ya te lo dije ―afirmó derrotado. Odiaba admitirlo, pero no podía negarse a esa petición de ver a Naruto. Sin embargo, sí podía a la de tener poder de decisión sobre él.</p><p>―¡Pero ella ya renunció a Naruto! ―gritó encolerizado mientras daba un fuerte pisotón para liberar algo de su enojo.</p><p>―Es por eso que consulté mis opciones y existe una salida… ―dijo Menma mostrándose un tanto incómodo.</p><p>―Tomalá, sea cual sea debe ser mejor que dejárselo a ella ―sugirió Charasuke sin siquiera oír cual era dicha solución.</p><p>―Tendría que conseguir una nueva pareja y darle el “<em>reconocimiento por complacencia”.</em></p><p>―¿Qué es eso?</p><p>Menma procedió a explicarle aquel término de la manera más sencilla y resumida posible. El reconocimiento por complacencia determinaba de manera extrajudicial, que existía una filiación matrimonial o no matrimonial con el hijo del otro miembro de la pareja. Esa filiación no biológica con el hijo(a) del cónyuge o de la pareja de hecho, si se mantenía indefinidamente en el tiempo, no presentaría problemas ni inconvenientes, ya que despliega todos sus efectos mientras no sea impugnado. Las dificultades surgirían en caso de que ambos rompieran la convivencia matrimonial o la unión de hecho y el reconocedor o reconocedora del hijo no biológico “rompiera” esa filiación por complacencia.</p><p>―Entonces no es tan complicado ―comentó Uchiha realmente aliviado. Si sólo necesitaba pareja era su momento de brillar―. Puedo presentarte unas gatitas y…</p><p>―No le cederé los derechos y custodia de mi hijo a cualquiera ―aclaró de inmediato mirándolo mal por sólo pensar en algo así.</p><p>―Me la estás poniendo muy difícil, Menma ―regañó el joven de ojos negros cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>―Quisiera dejarte la custodia de mi hijo a ti, Charasuke ―declaró de manera seria. Aquellos ojos azules se clavaron en su rostro dejándolo mudo momentáneamente.</p><p>―¡¿Qué?! ¿Has perdido la cabeza? ―gritó completamente alterado. Su mejor amigo tendría algunos tornillos zafados como para decir aquello―. Acabas de decir que no le dejarías la custodia de Naru-chan a cualquiera. ¡Yo soy cualquiera!</p><p>―No, no lo eres ―respondió de inmediato Menma sujetando los hombros de su amigo para calmarlo―. Tú eres mi mejor amigo desde hace años y has estado conmigo desde que era novio de Hinata, cuando me casé y hasta cuando nació Naruto.</p><p>―Sí, pero también he estado en el nacimiento de Sasuke y si algo le pasara a tío Fugaku se lo confiaría a Itachi.</p><p>―Ambos sabemos que te haces cargo de él cada vez que ellos están demasiado ocupados.</p><p>―Sí, pero ni siquiera yo confió en mí mismo. No puedo mantener vivas ni a mis plantas. Se me mueren los cactus. ¡Y esas cosas sobreviven en el desierto! ―exclamó con un rostro que expresaba su temor y desconcierto.</p><p>―Tú no tienes plantas ―dijo Menma sonriendo prepotente al no dejarse engañar por algo así.</p><p>―Porque están muertas ―aclaró Charasuke mirándolo con su rostro muy pálido.</p><p>―Mira, no estoy queriendo forzarte a cuidar de mi hijo, sólo digo que eres la única persona a quien se lo confiaría.</p><p>―Me siento halagado y siempre velaré por Naru-chan, pero si encuentras alguien responsable y con una vida menos inestable y fiestera que la mía, tú avísame ―pidió mirándolo con una sonrisa―. Yo vigilaré que nunca jamás en la vida trate mal a Naru-chan.</p><p>―Gracias ―expresó con sincera gratitud por su preocupación.</p><p>―Ahora vamos que es hora de darles la cena ―comentó sonriéndole para cambiar el ambiente tenso.</p><p>―Tengo que hacer las compras ―habló Uzumaki soltando un suspiro perezoso.</p><p>―Déjame eso a mí ―pidió el moreno mientras se levantaba del asiento y se sacudía un poco el pantalón―. Yo cocinaré hoy.</p><p>―Los niños aun no terminan de comprar su dichoso globito.</p><p>―Diviértete esperando a que avance esa fila ―habló en tono burlón mientras le dedicaba una media sonrisa.</p><p>A los lejos, desde la fila, los niños vieron a Uchiha alejándose de Menma y para no perder su lugar en la fila comenzaron a gritarle.</p><p>―¡Charasuke! ―llamó Sasuke a su primo con un tono de regaño. Creyó que estaba dejándolos por alguna chica bonita de nuevo.</p><p>―¡Tío Chara! ―gritó Naruto mostrándose más preocupado que enojado.</p><p>Ante los gritos de los menores, el aludido se dio la vuelta y retrocedió un par de pasos para oírlos mejor.</p><p>―¿Qué sucede? ―cuestionó mirándolos.</p><p>―¿Dónde vas? ―preguntaron los menores al unisonó.</p><p>―Iré a la tienda para comprar la despensa. Hoy prepararé la cena ―respondió con una media sonrisa mostrándose vanidoso por sus habilidades culinarias.</p><p>―Yo quiero ir contigo ttebayo ―protestó el rubio.</p><p>―No, tú sólo quieres venir para que te compre dulces y postres ―negó Charasuke mirándolo de forma pícara.</p><p>―Los comprarás de todas formas ―acusó su pequeño primo con su mirada negra fija en su persona.</p><p>―Sí, pero cuando lo hago solo son para mí y nadie más ―molestó Charasuke sacándole la lengua.</p><p>―¡Charasuke! ―regañó Menma por sus malas costumbres. Negó con la cabeza sabiendo que de vez en cuando hacía aquellos gestos infantiles que los niños no dudaban en imitar.</p><p>―Bueno, bueno compraré postre a gusto de todos. ¿Contentos? ―cedió de manera fingidamente caprichosa. Disfrutaba mucho ver las expresiones de enojo de los demás.</p><p>―Así está mucho mejor ―felicitó Uzumaki mayor cruzándose de brazos―. A veces no sé cómo te tolero.</p><p>―¡Cállate y admite que me amas! ―gritó Uchiha mientras reía y le daba la espalda a Menma.</p><p>Uzumaki solamente negó con la cabeza mientras mantenía una sonrisa leve en sus labios. Su amigo siempre era muy ocurrente y vanidoso al mismo tiempo. Le encantaba su manera de preparar la comida, pero no era algo que fuera a repetirle en voz alta. La primera y única vez que elogió su comida no lo dejó en paz por días. Presumía aquel cumplido como si de un trofeo se tratara. Vaya idiota. No le subiría el ego nuevamente, no lo iba a tener otra semana fastidiando con eso. Uchiha sabiendo que no obtendría una frase así de fácil de malinterpretarse de parte de los labios de su amigo, avanzó con las manos en sus bolsillos delanteros del pantalón. El azabache caminó por el parque rumbo al supermercado más cercano. Sin embargo, vio la figura de una hermosa mujer un poco más delante suyo. Se apresuró a acercarse antes de perderla de vista. Sacó una de sus confiables rosas y la colocó cerca del rostro de ella.</p><p>―Bella dama, ¿me haría el honor de acompañarme en esta hermosa tarde? ―Preguntó con su característica coquetería.</p><p>―Tiempo sin verte, Charasuke ―saludó la voz de la fémina sonando frívola y burlona.</p><p>―¡Hinata! ―Exclamó el aludido mirándola sorprendido por no reconocerla antes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CONTINUARÁ….</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>